This invention relates to fishing devices in general and in particular to devices used to aid in casting a fishing lure and storing of a leader thereon when not being used for fishing.
It is well known in fishing that small, lightweight artificial lures such as flies are excellent lures to catch a variety of fish. Because of the light weight of flies, which usually only incorporate a hook with hair or tinsel tied thereon, it is usually necessary to add weight to the fisherman's line to allow the fisherman to cast the fly when using a casting rod and reel as opposed to a fly rod. Such weighting is undesirable in certain situations, particularly those wherein the fisherman desires to fly to be fished at or near the surface of the water. In particular, when a nonfloatable weight is added to the fisherman's line, the lure is urged to sink to the bottom.
It is further desirable that a fisherman have the ability to change the fly or lure he is using without having to retie a knot. This occurs when a fisherman desires to rapidly change the lure he is using to ascertain upon what the fish are feeding and in situations where, either because of low light conditions or cold weather, it is physically difficult for the fisherman to continually retie knots.
Examples of prior devices to aid fisherman in casting a lure have been very cumbersome to operate and exhibited many surface irregularities so as to be prone to spook or scare a fish when being used. Further, other examples of the prior art have not provided means to allow a leader of the lure to be easily stored thereon. Such storage capabilities are desirable, since the fisherman often has numerous lures which he rigs prior to going fishing, such that he may quickly and conviently choose from any of the lures and use same with a minimum of manipulation.